


To Speak Of It Here Would Mean DEATH

by kkomimaki



Category: Jrock, Malice Mizer
Genre: Barebacking, Fishnets, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex but like stay safe lol, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkomimaki/pseuds/kkomimaki
Summary: Mana takes Kami up on an old deal at the worst time. Közi just wants to make sure everyone is ready on time.





	To Speak Of It Here Would Mean DEATH

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an interview answer from the clown man himself and also the illuminati outfits in general. This takes place during the merveilles l'espace tour at the budokan in between the last two songs (according to a setlist that I'll have linked at the bottom with pictures of the costumes they're wearing during the fic). Anyway ao3 needed kami fics that dont involve gackt so here's this :)
> 
> Un beta-ed kind of, thank u isobel and gab <3

“Don’t take off your costume yet.”

“What-” Kami’s wrist froze in Mana’s gloved grip, “are you doing?” Mana’s eyes were locked onto his through the vanity mirror. Kami was interrupted with only his makeup retouched and accessories removed. All of a sudden, a vice grip locked on to his left arm; he had no idea Mana was even in the room. After the blond behind him hadn’t spoken for a couple of seconds, Kami nudged him jokingly, “I don’t want all this on my body for longer than it has to be, Mana.”

“Our deal.” _Our deal_ ? Mana raised his chin slightly and maintained eye contact, eyes hooded. He was waiting expectantly, gaze unbroken. _Oh, our deal_. It only took a short moment before Kami’s eyes widened and he turned his whole body toward him, wrestling free from his hand. Why did Mana have to take up their deal now of all times? The band had to be stripped and redressed before the break ended, as they were nearing the final song of the night.

“It’s thirty minutes until we have to be back on stage. There’s no time for it,” Kami scanned across Mana’s damp forehead, scrunching his nose. “You’re all sweaty. Ah, and look, Közi’s already naked.”

“Any other excuses?” Mana wasn’t playing, but there was no way it’d be possible in the time the band had; Gackt had even less time to change into his next costume. No _way_. Having finished so many songs, everyone was sweating and groaning, staff and crew included. The dressing room was stuffy. Sounds of commotion from outside the door and beyond were nonstop. Közi was undressed, Yu~ki was beginning to peel off his jumpsuit, and Gackt was already halfway dressed for Le Ciel. Time’s limited, and Kami wasn’t about to hold up an entire concert just to let Mana explore his asshole.

Despite the pressure put on them to hurry their asses up, Mana persisted. Kami got nervous; they were the only ones unchanged at this point. Mana was usually in a rush backstage, so he must have been deathly serious about going through with this. Realization hit Kami, and it was suddenly a losing battle. How long could this take, then? Finally dropping the serious demeanor toward Mana, Kami allowed himself to be dragged out of the dressing room door.

“You know, aren’t you worried you won’t have time to get yourself together if we do this?” Kami asked. The circulation in his right wrist cut off, so he shook it free from the grip and matched his pace to Mana’s toward the empty green room.

“Mhm.”

“You know, I have to get all this off soon, and the others are going to wonder where we went.”

“Mmm.”

“You know, I really think-!”

“I know all of these things.” Mana hadn’t looked back at Kami until now. The expression on his doll-like face had not changed since their first meeting in the dressing room, but he could tell Mana was over excited about this. Quick flings like this weren’t uncommon amongst the members-- Gackt was especially guilty of asking for help on weekends or after rehearsals. Mana himself was much more promiscuous than his public persona suggested.

“You bastard..!” Kami laughed out breathily. As soon as the lock on the door clicked closed, Mana had him pushed up against the adjacent wall. The toes of their shoes bumped together and past each other as Mana felt Kami up. The warm breath on Kami’s neck felt great, but it was awkward with the platform shoes and vinyl layers between them; both wanted it off. “Hang on- let me take off the boots at least.”

Mana backed off sharply, hurrying up to pull off his shoes in sync with Kami. Rather than being level with him, Mana was a couple centimeters shorter than the drummer now. When he returned, he nearly went straight for Kami’s lips.

“Ah, your lipstick, you can’t leave any visible marks.” Kami grabbed Mana’s shoulders to stop him, the vinyl jacket rubbing uncomfortably against his hands. Mana hummed, disappointed but not deterred. His fingers reached to sweep back strands of Kami’s hair that fell across the zipper of his shirt and then to the zipper itself. With a sharp pull, his chest and abdomen were exposed to stagnant air. Kami sighed in relief from the tightness around his body.

“What are we going to do then, Mana-chan?” Kami asked, grinning and breathing quite heavily. He was trying to get a rise out of Mana, but it seemingly had no effect on him. He only shook his head whilst pulling off his gloves hastily, leaving his lace undershirt visible. Although Kami didn’t maintain it, Mana’s eye contact was burning. Whenever their eyes did meet, though, a shiver ran down Kami’s back. He groaned impatiently when hands began to feel around his sweat-tacked abdomen, dancing over his nipples and wrapping around to the dips of his back. 

“Mana, thirty minutes, let’s get to it.” Given that Kami wasn’t the happiest to be doing this in the first place, Mana complied and redirected them to the black pleather couch. He pushed Kami down in the middle and leaned over him with a knee up on his side.

His breath was hot on Kami’s left ear as Mana darted his tongue out to lick the shell. He made his way down at a faster pace than expected, from ear to neck and shoulder. Just light pecks and licks until Mana licked at him again, this time more aggressively up his neck. At this, Kami felt his cock beginning to pulse against his tiny shorts. His hard, loud breathing spurred Mana on to do this one more time, tongue nearly flat on the other side of his throat. “Wow, ah...” Kami breathed out harshly as Mana bent to nip on the skin of his collarbone and skirted his fingers over fishnet,  right under the edges of his shorts.

Mana had to have known what he was doing with this time constraint on them. It felt like torture, but Kami couldn’t allow himself to lose track of time. “Mana, Mana..” For as far as Mana was trying to go, the tight outfit didn’t give him enough room. The blond got the message, unbuttoned the shorts, then threw his own jacket off. Kami took a few seconds to ogle at Mana’s shoulders and chest adorned in lace before he got nervous again. Frustrated at the sweat coating his back, he took it upon himself to peel his own shirt and sleeves off.

Mana stood straight up, allowing himself to breathe deeply, and threw his long hair back behind his shoulders. “Bend over the couch,” Mana demanded suddenly, ghosting his hands around Kami’s side and hips as he flipped, “knees on the floor.” The fishnet pattern dug into his knees this way, the pain numb and forgettable. He propped his upper body up by his elbows and stuck his ass out a bit, expectant.

Kami didn’t realize Mana was no longer behind him until he looked back to see the other digging in the drawer of an unused vanity. “What?” Mana turned swiftly back around without closing the drawer and held the bottle in his hand to his side. Kami finally realized what it was. “You had this planned from the beginning then?” He chuckled to himself, wanting to be annoyed, but finding that he was impressed instead.

“I’m curious, why here and now, Mana?” Kami finally asked, gazing into the texture of the couch.

Mana looked ever so slightly flustered for the first time that day, “When else will I get you in fishnets?”

Kami laughed indignantly, “You could have just asked me on a weekend.” He scoffed, feeling Mana’s fingers dig under the top of his shorts. “I’m not as boring as you think I am. I would have-” Mana roughly yanked, peeling the shorts inside out down his thighs and pulling his skin a bit too hard, “-ack, put these on any time.”

The fishnets and bikini briefs followed soon after, but Mana didn’t pull them down past his upper thighs. He stopped and planted a kiss on Kami’s right asscheek, leaving traces of blue lipstick right in the center. Kami wasn’t very gifted in the ass department, slightly bony and too toned to really grab a handful when he was bent over. He took fingers and dicks well enough though, with both his mouth and asshole. Mana spread Kami’s cheeks apart and traced a finger up around his entrance, down to his perineum, then to his inner thighs. The drummer trembled, clenching over nothing out of reflex.

Mana wordlessly presented two fingers in front of Kami’s face, waiting for his mouth to open. When it did, Mana shoved the fingers in down to the knuckle, Kami sucking around them and covering them with a substantial amount of spit. Mana wasted no time teasing around the rim and slowly pushing a slick finger in. He used his free hand to tap Kami’s back, a sign to relax and make the slide easier. As usual, the initial breach hurt even with all the spit. It only took a few minutes of adjustment and a bit of blood for the sensation to feel good, and he let Mana add a second finger with no complaints. They worked up to three and four fingers quicker than usual, adding lube and spit when needed.

“Mnh, Mana, touch me,” Kami readjusted his elbows, back arching slightly when Mana reached under with his left hand to close his fingers around him. His other hand continued in and out of Kami, twisting to face downward. He removed the fourth finger and massaged around for the sweet spot. When he hit it, Kami cried out louder than he intended and stopped himself halfway through.

Mana kept up his pace, thrusting in and out of Kami carelessly. Kami collected himself and asked through moans, “How long will this- Ah, take? It’s twenty minutes now.” Again, Mana said nothing. Then, he gave one last thrust in and pulled out. Kami craned his neck around, looking through his hair at Mana as he pulled up his vinyl skirt. It bunched up around his hips but gave Kami a good view of his stockings and panties. The black lace and outline of Mana’s length, fully erect, had him stuck staring.

Mana’s eyes locked on to Kami’s again, catching him staring at his undergarments. Kami didn’t notice initially but jumped again when he did, embarrassed. All he could do was stare until Mana ordered him sharply, “Touch yourself.”

Kami sputtered and whipped his head around obediently as he brought himself back to reality. He lifted a shaky hand off the couch and stuck it between his legs, shifting the weight of his upper body to his right arm. “What are you doing, Mana?” There was no reply. Only the sounds of elastic snapping and Kami roughly jerking himself off filled the room; the atmosphere was heavy and nearly awkward underneath the fluorescent lighting. There was finally a break in the quietness when Mana tapped Kami on the hip twice and told him to get up.

Now positioned on all fours on the couch, Kami felt exposed and awkward. He only waited for a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. Mana finally climbed behind him, stroking himself and throwing his hair behind his shoulders.

Mana asked lowly, “Are you ready?”  Kami sucked in a breath and nodded fervently, wanting to get it over with. He kept an eye on the clock above the door as best he could while Mana lubed himself up and pushed himself halfway in. It was painfully slow.

“Fuck,” Kami’s head dropped and Mana inched forward, “please just do it.” The blond grunted and grabbed Kami’s hips, thrusting in further until he bottomed out. Kami let his breath out slowly having held it in for the entire slide. He sat still with his hips backed up to Mana’s as close as possible, adjusting and panting until he felt comfortable again. Fortunately, this only took a few seconds. Without any warning, Mana backed up and pulled Kami’s body toward him. He thrusted like this until Kami moaned softly, urging him to go faster. Kami’s cock hung heavy underneath him, dripping precum and swaying forward with each thrust. Now, the sound of skin on skin became louder, more intense, as Mana sped up the pace and power of his thrusts. With the speed increasing, the sound of the pleather underneath the pair squeaking and groaning increased as well.

Kami had to brace himself using the arm of the couch in front of him now; Mana was beginning to be relentless in his pace, fingers digging into Kami’s waist and likely bruising the skin underneath. “Oh fuck,” Kami swore again, “keep going- Ah!”

Suddenly, Mana’s left hand was through Kami’s black and maroon hair, grabbing a fistful at the back of his head and pulling. Kami’s eyes rolled back in their sockets for a moment as all the pain turned to pleasure and shocked through his body. With the extra grip and closeness, Mana pounded into Kami harder and more purposefully.

“Look.” Mana pulled Kami up slightly higher and jerked his head to the right of them. This forced Kami to see what was happening in the mirror of that vanity; he could see how his mouth hung open, how Mana was holding his waist and hair, the determination in Mana’s eyes. He watched as the pace slowed to deep, languid fucking for a while until Mana dropped the grip on his hair.

Kami nearly landed flat on his face, remembering only at the last second to land on his elbows. Seated fully inside him, Mana had stopped for a second while he dropped to the couch. Then, Kami felt him trace his hands down his shoulders and back, dip back under, and grab the front of his hips again. Mana dug his fingers into Kami’s skin firmly as he started thrusting again, the pace quickening much faster than the drummer first realized.

“Right there, shit! Keep going,” Kami said, and dug his face into the couch cushion between his arms; he knew he was going to come soon. He felt his body heat rise, sweat permeating through the shorts and fishnets that were still hiked around his thighs. Mana reached his fast, unrelenting speed again, grunts passing through his lips with each thrust.

It was almost painful how hard they were going, but pain faded into pleasure at this point. Kami was suddenly aware of the time they had and how close he was, so whichever arm he could still feel and move, he used to tug at his dick. Overwhelmed and already out of it again, disjointed versions of Mana’s name fell out amongst the moaning and groaning.

“Ma.. ah, coming, Mana, now, f-” The words died in Kami’s throat as he felt himself spill over the edge, heat pulsing through his cock and flashing through the rest of his body. Long, drawn out moans rolled out of his throat again once he regained control of it. Mana could feel him bucking forward slightly out of his grip with each wave of pleasure, almost losing him with all the sweat and movement. 

“So good, fuck,” Kami managed to keep his hand moving out of desperation, milking the last bit of cum he could from his dick. Final bouts of his orgasm hit as he went boneless, only bothering to keep his pelvis upward so Mana could keep fucking into him.

“Fuck,” was all Mana said when his thrusts lost their even timing, becoming vigorous and rough. Overstimulated, Kami could only let out breathy moans and tighten around Mana every few seconds. The tightness, the heat, and the sweat all became too much for Mana as his orgasm hit him hard. He stopped on the last thrust in, pulling Kami in as close as he could, fingers and nails absolutely digging into his hips. Cum still pulsed into him as Mana pulled out and thrusted one final time, a soft moan coming from both at this.

For a minute or so after separating, Kami and Mana didn’t move or talk. The latter was sat back on his knees, a hand resting on one of Kami’s ass cheeks with a lack of a better place to be. It overwhelmed both to the point where they had to sit there motionless, until Kami finally propped himself up on all fours again.

“Fucked up the couch, huh?” Kami broke the silence, hanging his head downward to admire the cum stains on the cushions. He had only just noticed then that his chest and neck were painted with his own cum, thinly and messily. Feeling awkward now, he gathered the energy to turn and sit back facing Mana. Kami’s legs were folded near his chest and bound together awkwardly by the shorts and fishnets, so Mana took it upon himself to peel them off the others’ legs.

Mana was sat between Kami’s naked legs now, staring up and down his bare skin. “You’re dirty,” he said, eyes landing on the semen tacked to the other’s chest. It was silent again as Mana leaned forward over Kami, nose nearly touching his sternum. Then, he ran his tongue flat up Kami’s chest, up to his neck, following the trail of cum loosely. He did this a few times, his warm breath and spit making Kami’s skin tingle.

Kami absolutely did not expect what happened after the last of the cum had been licked up; Mana rose up to his face, tilted his jaw open, and spit in his mouth. Tasting his own cum mixed with Mana’s saliva was disgustingly hot, and Kami had to suppress the arousal it brought up before he did something he would regret.

“Are you satisfied yet, Mana-chan?” Kami asked, almost begrudgingly, when Mana travelled down his body, facing straight at his naked ass. Without needing to be nudged or asked, he lifted his pelvis and let the other use his fingers to clean up cum that leaked from his hole. It didn’t do much, Kami figured, but he was eyeing a roll of paper towels on the vanity that would be useful in a couple of minutes.

Ten minutes until they had to make their way to back to the stage, Kami cleaned himself minimally and slipped his underwear back on. Mana was lethargic, apparently enough so that he had not bothered to stand up from the couch and cover himself until now. He had only just collected his panties when someone opened the door.

“Someone told me they saw you two go-” Közi jerked the door halfway open and poked his head in, “Oh shit.” He was already dressed, save for the big red bird’s nest of a hat his costume required, thankfully. He barely needed to scan around the room before he realized what had happened. Kami was in nothing but underwear. Mana still had his skirt hiked up to his waist, leaving nothing to the imagination. The evidence was clear in the clothes and shoes on the ground. Nobody moved.

Kami’s eyes darted downward, to the side, then to Közi in the doorway, still frozen. “We’ll be ready soon.”

“Ah.” Közi’s mop of black and blonde hair retreated, and the door clicked closed at once. 

 

-

 

Question 37. Is there anything you've seen about the other members that you shouldn't have? How'd you feel?

Közi: To speak of it here would mean DEATH.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too bad :v comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Kami: https://twitter.com/GUROSEII/status/1121338105418543105  
> Mana: https://images.app.goo.gl/o4TdmDdscEXhoeUg6  
> In between s conscious and le ciel, based off the first setlist described https://www.scapeforums.com/index.php?threads/real-1998-budokan-setlist.5956/


End file.
